Lady of the lake
by Fangirldown
Summary: Arthur has met his end, his journey to the afterlife beginning as Merlin brings him to the edge of lake Avalon, only for his spirit to be interrupted in its journey and be pulled to the bottom of the lake where he meets the infamous lady of the lake, his older sister that had been forgotten through the years. And to him she offers a gift, the gift of life.


"Merlin?" Arthur called out across the still lake, the sun's dull beams lost behind think grey clouds making the air around him frosty as he looked around, he was just there a moment ago.

As he spun in worried circles looking for his friend his eyes caught what he thought to be a golden shimmer beneath the waters surface a few meters out but in the moment he blinked it was gone and as the wind hitched up in the trees and rustled the leaves Arthur noticed only one thing, there wasn't a sound to be heard from birds nor any other living creature and that made him feel as lonely and frightened as ever.

"_Arrrrrthurrrrrr_" The voice seemed to be hitched onto the wind as it blew and his fear grew deeper when he reached for his sword that wasn't there.

"Who's there?" He called out as he took a defensive stance and turned in the direction of the forest, the water beginning to ripple behind him aggressively, and Arthur turned again only to stare in bewilderment at the sight before his eyes.

A hand beckoned to him just above the surface. "_Do not be afraid, come._" the same voice called into the wind and cautiously Arthur trekked into the icy waters of the lack, his chain mail dragging him down the farther he advanced until finally he took a step near the deepest part and felt himself sink down quickly and he fought to get back up to air before he drowned.

"_Arthur you are in no danger of death for you are already dead._" his feet touched the sandy bottom and he turned only to be greeted by a fair haired young woman, her hair braided and hanging off her shoulder as she floated a few feet away from him.

"Who are you?" Arthur questioned, surprised he could speak, let alone breath under water as he looked at the oddly familiar woman. She just smiled warmly at him and as Arthur took in the ragged blue cloth she wore, Covering only her chest and lower body, he could faintly make out a crest that looked like it held the body of a dragon but the head had been torn off. The Pendragon crest.

"_I am Lady Avalon, spirit of the lake._" While her lips did not move, her voice was soft and wispy as it floated around him. _Avalon, Avalon, Avalon_. The name bounced around his head as he racked his brain at the mention of it. He'd heard that name before, _said_ that name before, and finally it clicked.

"Ava?" He asked looking at her shocked and her smile widened as she nodded. "What happened to you? I haven't seen you since I was a boy!" Arthur said incredulous as he stared at his older half sister. Uther had been married twice, his first marriage to Isbeth who succumbed to sickness a few years after Avalon had been born.

"_This was my fate, to die in these waters all those years ago so I could meet you here and give you this._" her hands moved in a circular motion as a ball of light energy formed and rested in the palm of her hand. "_This was my spirit._" she walked towards him until she was directly in front of him and placed her hand on his chest, drawing a ball similar to hers from inside him, only his was slowly dimming out, telling her his soul was slowly transitioning into the spirit realm.

"_This is my gift to you, little brother, a second chance to make Albion a place of peace. The druids found me on the bank of the river after the bandits had attacked and threw me into the water. I was alive but barely and I begged them to end my suffering so they did, they took this from me and placed it into the water where it and I have stayed, waiting until this moment. Do not fear all magic, Arthur, for more than once it has saved your life and the lives of many you care about._" she explained and as she spoke it triggered the memory of when he last saw her. He was with her and Morgana wandering the woods when he was just a boy of 8, Ava 17 and Morgana 6.

They were carrying baskets and blankets, a picnic, only the journey was cut short when Ava told him to grab Morgana and run for the castle as she fled in the other direction, never explaining to him why. But now he understood. Arthur watched as she fused the orbs together before shoving the newly bouncing orb into Arthur's chest, sending his body into shock as the water around him began to swirl into a black oblivion.

"_Goodbye...Arthur._" Her voice had faded away along with all sound until he was meet with cold. And then he felt heat on his cheek long with drops of water hitting his neck. Was it raining?

"Arthur, please-" He heard a voice beg before it was interrupted by a sob; Merlin. Arthur opened his eyes and saw how close his friend was, how tight his grip and become around him, and the his tear stained cheeks.

"Merlin, I can't _breathe_." Arthur wheezed out and felt Merlin jump before his eyes opened wide and he looked down at the king who had been dead only moments ago in his arms.

"Arthur? but-how?!" Merlin questioned before hugging him tighter again and then releasing him, a smile forming on his face.

"Long story, but there is something I wish to share with you, something I had forgotten for years." Arthur said as he slowly pushed himself himself into a sitting position and looking at the lake that laid behind him. "This lake had been named after my older sister, Lady Avalon, by the druids. It was said that they cast her spirit into the water where it would stay until it's destiny was fulfilled and that enraged my father to the point where he started a war solely on the druids, but then my mother died and he banned all magic and made him do the great purge. All I know is this is a powerful place and that I saw her, I don't know how and I don't know why, but I'm alive because of it, because of magic. She told me this was my second chance to make sure Albion is a place of peace and I plan on making sure of it, magic or not, so let's go home."


End file.
